Surviving High School
by BethanyDarkRose
Summary: The whole team gets a visit from the mayor telling them that they must start high school. They all get disguises and must survive without their powers. Can they survive drama, romances, grades, and maybe a couple fights! Well read and see :) Rated T because I'm paranoid as always. First Teen Titans fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey y'all this is my first teen titan's fanfiction and I just had this idea and was just like go for it. If you're wondering about my other story I will be working on that as well it's just I feel like everything that I am writing doesn't fit with the story or its very, very, very short but I am NOT giving up on that story. Anyway back to this story I hope you enjoy it and once again I still and always appreciate reviews. If you are still reading this lets jump into the story!**

 _ **Surviving high school**_

 **Beastboy's POV**

It was an average morning. I got up took a shower, got dressed, and walked into the kitchen to make myself some tofu eggs and bacon.

"What's with you?" asked Cyborg.

"What do you mean?" I asked back in reply.

"Well" he explained, "You are up early for one, two you showered, and three is that a clean uniform?" He asked.

I laughed and said "yeah, but, there is nothing 'with me' I just felt like I needed a shower". I responded with a smirk.

Then Robin and Starfire walked into the kitchen holding hands and 10 minutes later came Raven.

"DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG" the doorbell echoed through the tower.

"I'll get it" Starfire yelled with joy as she flew as fast as she could to the door.

"What's with you?" Raven asked with a grimace.

"Ugh" I responded, as Cyborg laughed.

That's when we heard Starfire yell "Um Friends Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy there is someone here whom wishes to speak with us."

We all headed down to the room Starfire was waiting in to find a man.

"Hello Teen Titans I am Mayor Jacobs, I have come to tell you that the board of education has informed me that apparently even though you are all hero's you must go to school, and since you do not already go you must be put in the nearest high school immediately." The man spoke.

"I tried to explain to him that you are all well-educated but, he is a very stubborn person. You must start high school as soon as possible, meaning tomorrow." He continued.

"I'm sorry this is all last minute, but you must understand I tried everything I even told him that you would all be identified immediately so he gave me ways for you all to go undercover so we looked through justice leagues files and found your real names." Mayor Jacobs stated.

"You shall be using those and you each have a way of disguise, Robin you shall go by the name Dick Grayson and as for your disguise just take off your suit and mask and wear normal clothes." He continued.

"Bwahahahahaah, no way"! Cyborg and I busted with laughter Dick Grayson!? We laughed.

Then the Mayor spoke up "Cyborg you shall go by Victor Stone and where this ring, some alterations have been made so that you do not have powers at all."

I laughed at that as well "Victor!? God Cy what a mature name" I laughed.

The Mayor continued "Starfire you will be going by Kori Anders you will need to wear this necklace it will cut off your powers while you wear it and it will help your speech sound normal."

The Mayor looked at his paper "Uhm Raven you will go by Rachel Roth and for your disguise you will be wearing a ring it will block out your powers allowing you to feel without your powers interfering and you will look normal."

I didn't laugh at that but smiled "Rachel" I thought, "Wow".

"And Beastboy you will be going by the name of_" The Mayor tried but, was interrupted.

"You don't need to say my name, I know it". I told him.

"No way" Robin and Cyborg stated "you laughed at ours so we get to know yours, Mayor you may continue". Robin sated.

"Here it comes" I thought "get ready to be laughed at". I cringed as he said it.

"Beastboy you will be going by the name of Garfield Logan, and to disguise you, you will also be wearing a ring."

Everyone laughed including Raven at my name "Yes okay my name is Garfield it's not even than funny so stop laughing".

"Well Beastboy the ring will make you look the same as you did before the incident." Mayor Jacobs offered.

"What incident?" Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all questioned.

I held up my hand to them and said "it's nothing".

"Okay well finally you will all be receiving cars Robin, a red Altima, Cyborg, a blue car with a sunroof, Starfire you will be driving same as Cyborg except it will be pink, Raven, a purple convertible, and Beastboy a black convertible."

Then he left us with our disguises, our schedules and locker combinations.

"Well we must partake in the shopping, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Actually I will go out later you guys can go ahead I'm going to my room". I said

I think that they all knew I was upset except for Star but, they didn't say anything, except Raven decided to say "Me too I have meditating to get done".

 **Raven's POV**

No matter how annoying Beastboy is I could tell he was upset about something so I decided to stay back as well and see what the matter was.

"Guys, we all need new outfits and we _all_ need school supplies so we are _all_ going, okay"? He asked.

"Okay" Beastboy muttered.

So I figured if he was going I might as well go too, "I can figure it out later" I thought.

Each of us all got into the T – Car, and Cyborg drove. Once we arrived at the mall Robin suggested that we visit Dillard's first.

"Yay" Starfire screamed as we walked to the girl section I followed not excited about this at all.

 **5 minutes later**

"Raven come out we promise we won't laugh". Robin and Cyborg yelled from outside the dressing room.

What they didn't know is that there was no way of me getting out there because I wasn't getting the outfit. Starfire picked it out for me.

I had on a black mini skirt, a gray button up, silky, girly top, a pair of combat boots and bracelets.

"Raven please display to our friends the outfit I have picked out for you I tried to go along with your 'style'" Starfire tried.

I still didn't want to go out but how do I say "no" to Starfire. So I unlocked the door and she quickly rushed me out to show the guys.

"Wow" is all they could muster out. I rolled my eyes and remarked "I look so stupid I hate this".

"Rae you look great, you look like an actual teenage girl I say you should go for it". Beastboy spoke after like an hour of silence.

So I ended up buying that a few more shirts like that, a couple t-shirts, shorts, pants, more skirts, more shoes… Etc.

Starfire bought everything and anything girly.

Cyborg's style consisted of shirts that show his muscles and jeans.

Robin on the other hand bought sunglasses, jeans, t-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, tank-tops, and tennis-shoes.

Finally Beastboy, he kind of bought more of sporty kinds of clothes but, like me bought a bit of everything.

Then we picked out back packs Beastboy's was black and brown it was like a normal backpack, Robins was the exact same as his except it was red and black.

Cyborg didn't buy one "I don't need one" he insisted, and then Starfire and I both bought purses to bring.

After that we all ate lunch Beastboy was quiet during lunch as well.

"Okay I should really be heading home I need to meditate and that is enough shopping for one day". I spoke, and as I expected Beastboy agreed "yea I'm worn out I need to sleep".

"Alright, you guys go ahead we might catch a movie or something". Robin mentioned.

Once Beastboy and I had gotten back to the tower he told me he was going to his room. I stopped him and asked "what is wrong ever since Mayor Jacobs brought up the 'incident' you got all secretive"?

"It is none of your business Raven so stay out of it". He barked

"Wow rude" I thought. "I was only trying to be nice because I saw something was bothering you but, if you are going to be rude than I just won't care". I stated

"I'm sorry Raven" he apologized.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now and it's over whelming". Beastboy explained.

I want to help him so I offered "Well maybe if you tell me what's on your mind I can help you out, trust me talking helps". I told him.

He sat down sighed and said "that 'incident' he was talking about is how I became green I wasn't born like this".

"Okay so basically I was born in the U.S but when I was about 2 months old my parents moved to Africa so I grew up there."

"Well when I was about 4 years old I was playing in the jungle when a green monkey bit me apparently it had a disease and I ended up getting it so that's how I turned green". He continued

"Whenever I was 5 my powers started to appear and my parents helped me in every way they could but, one day we were on a boat and…" It's a long story that I don't feel like getting into but, the point is last time I was normal was like over 10 years ago and I don't know I guess I'm just nervous about seeing the way I look". He finished.

"I can relate" I said.

He looked at me and I verified "not exactly the same but if I'm going to be normal and my powers are gone that means I can feel and I don't need to worry about my powers but, I have been taught not to feel since I was like 3 – 4 years old."

"You will be fine Rae I know you will" He comforted.

"So will you" I responded to him. "You will be just fine."

 **Beastboy's POV**

Once Raven and I finished our conversation I went to my room. She at least tried to help which was kind of her; I'm just stubborn to these kinds of things.

Then I took a nap I figured "I might as well go ahead and sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, with learning, drama, getting up early, meeting new people … etc.

 **~ Time skip ~**

I woke up feeling well rested to find that I slept for 5 hours. It was 5:00 PM by the time I woke up. "Dinner time, oh good I'm starving". I thought.

I walked into the kitchen to find everyone in the Livingroom. Raven was reading. Cyborg and Robin were racing each other on the PS4 while Starfire cheered them on.

"What's up"? I asked while rubbing my eyes.

Cyborg paused there game and Robin turned around and asked "where have you been"?

"Uhm sleeping"? I half asked.

"For 5 hours"!? Cyborg asked alarmed and surprised.

"Yep, five whole hours". I responded.

"I need food". I stated as I walked into the kitchen to make myself some food.

I ended up making myself a sandwich and chips with a coke and I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Robin turned off the TV and Cyborg yelped crying over the fact that his progress wasn't saved.

"Team, we need to talk about tomorrow" Robin explained.

"What about it"? Raven asked.

"Well" He began.

"Tomorrow we have to go to high school as you know but, we need to act normal so we are not seen or discovered so maybe we should number one stay out of trouble. Also we should probably stay involved so tomorrow we will all meet with the guidance counselor and he should help us pick out good things for us to get involved in." He explained.

"Basically don't draw attention. According to our schedules we all have a class with _someone_ , except that we might not during our clubs / activities, but other than that we do so yeah. We may be placed around though just depending on grades." Robin continued.

"Oh and finally I almost forgot when we get there they are probably going to give us a little quiz / test just to kind of see where you are but no one should be worried it's just to see if they put you in the right classes". He finally finished.

All of us nodded our heads and everyone just went to their rooms to sleep for the next day we all knew it would be chaotic.

 **The Next Day**

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" my alarm clock dinged. Immediately I looked over at the clock trying to find a way to turn it off.

"Is it 7 already"? I moaned, but eventually after laying there for 15 more minutes I decided it would be best if I got up. So I got up and went to the kitchen for breakfast to find Starfire badgering Robin of which outfit he liked more while he was trying to eat.

"Starfire, they all look great, just choose anything". He tried to explain but, then Cyborg spoke up "just wear the yellow skinny jeans, the flip flops and a tank top with one of your new sweaters". He answered as if it was simple.

"Oh thank you friend Cyborg now I shall go change and put on my necklace". Starfire cooed.

Then I asked "Why is she up so early"?

Raven entered and answered "because she is excited for school, don't ask me why".

That's when we all heard knocking, confused we answered the door to see mayor Jacobs. "Uhm come in" Cyborg offered.

"I came to see how all of you look, just to make sure everything is working but as I can tell none of you have gotten your disguises on but, I will wait". "You all need to be ready to leave by 7:45 so I would hurry up if I were you". Mayor Jacobs explained.

I looked at the time to see that it was 7:25 already. So I yelled "I call the shower" and I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom with Robin yelling after me "no way", although I made it to the bathroom before him.

10 minutes later I got out of the shower and walked to my room. When I stepped inside I walked straight to my closet only to see all of the new clothes I just bought.

Then I stepped in front of my mirror and thought "okay this is it, you're about to see how you would look if none of this would've ever happened". One thought kept blocking out all my others though "please don't be ugly please don't be ugly please don't be ugly".

I slipped on the ring and slammed my eyes shut and yet I felt nothing. "Did it work"? I asked myself as I opened my eyes slowly.

I was relieved to see myself but, confused "am I hot or ugly I wondered"?

 **Raven's POV**

I heard Beastboy yell that he was getting the shower first and Robin went running after him _I_ already took my shower this morning.

"Well" the Mayor said annoyed. "Go and get ready" he told Cyborg and I.

We both went to our rooms after he said that. I looked into my closet to see it packed with everything we bought yesterday. Quickly I picked out a black mini skirt, the one I tried on yesterday. I also picked out a cream colored, long sleeved, crop top, with black combat boots. The crop tops sleeves were so long it covered my hands a bit.

Then I slipped on my ring, looking at myself in the mirror my hair was brown, somewhat wavy and down to my hips. My eyes were a striking grayish brown, and my skin was a light tan.

Once I was finished adding makeup that I purchased yesterday and a watch I walked to the living room when I walked in I saw Cyborg, Robin and Starfire already there.

Robin had on a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and a pair of tennis-shoes. Cyborg was wearing a pair of shorts and a blue tight t-shirt that showed his muscles well and tennis-shoes. Then there was Starfire she was wearing a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a light blue tank top, a black sweater, and black flip flops. She also had bright make up and her necklace. Her hair was still red / ginger and her skin was pale.

Everyone stared at me "wow you guys look really good". I exclaimed.

"So do you" Cyborg told me.

Then I stood next to Starfire and asked "where is Beastboy"?

As if on que I heard the elevator door open and he stepped out with blonde shaggy hair and crystal blue eyes and a smirk on his face with his paper white teeth. I couldn't turn away from him he had tan skin was wearing jeans a gray tight shirt with a hoodie wrapped around his waist, Niki high tops he had his ring and a watch.

I think he noticed we were all staring at him because he cringed and said "I am ugly aren't I oh man I thought I wasn't but then I didn't know and now I know I was right". He started, but I accidently blurted out "Beastboy you are definitely _NOT_ ugly.

Well that took the attention off of him "I mean c'mon we all know he isn't". I tried to play it cool.

Robin nodded as well as Starfire and Cyborg. Then the mayor responded "okay, you're already 5 minutes late let's get going".

As expected he turned right back to his fun-loving, conceded self. "Aww Rae you think I'm hot, why thank you" he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes

So we all got into our cars and started to drive, once we were at the school and parked the mayor told us that we need to call each other by our real names.

"Well here we go" I thought as I opened the door to the high school and we all walked into the main office.

"This is going to be a long day" I thought with a groan.

 **So what did y'all think? I'm actually really proud of this. How do you think it is going should I keep it on Raven and Beastboy or should I add everybody's POV's. Tell me if you're enjoying it. So… yeah review please!**

 **~BethanyDarkRose~**


End file.
